Long Distance
by spiritedarray
Summary: She's flying in for business, and he's responsible for all the logistics. Modern AU. One-shot. ShikaTema


S: send me your flight info, woman

T: Can't find the email. Just look up flight JAL3

S: troublesome

T: Too lazy to capitalise?

S: always.

T: Just don't forget to book a taxi, okay? You have a terrible track record for reliability...

S: oi, that's not true. so i got the time of your flight wrong once. everything worked out

T: I was waiting at the airport for 2 hours, moron! I was ready to book a coach ticket!

S: don't you have a flight to catch?

T: Don't screw it up, Nara.

S: see you on the other side, troublesome woman

* * *

She turned her phone on flight mode and replaced it in her pocket.

"Idiot." She closed her eyes and sank into her seat as the plane began taxiing towards the runway.

Thirteen hours later, she was on the ground again. Exhausted, irritable and struggling to digest the god-awful plane food they'd served three times during the flight, she dashed into the terminal toilets upon landing.

She switched her service back on and waited for the notifications to roll in.

* * *

S: taxi driver has your number. he'll contact you when he's in the pick-up area.

* * *

After picking up her belongings from baggage claim, she looked at her phone again.

No new messages, no missed calls.

 _Unbelievable_ , she thought to herself. _Of course_ he'd _find a taxi company who can't seem to arrive on time._

She dialled hastily and fumed as she waited for him to pick up.

* * *

"Shikamaru Nara, is this your idea of a joke?"

"Hello to you, too. Nice to know you made it here safely."

"You'll be wishing I didn't when I get a hold of you."

"What's the matter?"

"I haven't heard from your 'driver' yet. Where the hell is he? My flight landed half an hour ago!"

"Relax, he'll be there. He probably just accounted for some time in immigration and all that. Are you even out yet?"

"No, I just got my luggage. I'm heading out now."

"See, the delay was probably justified on his part."

"I swear to God, Nara, you're the most infuriating person I've ever-"

She stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the Arrivals hall and saw him leaning over the railing, phone in one hand, a bouquet of flowers in the other. He smirked devilishly at her.

"-met."

He ended the call as she walked towards him, her suitcase trailing behind her. She stopped when they were face-to-face, separated only by the metal bar.

"There's no taxi, is there?" she began slowly.

"Unless my car counts, no, there is not." He presented the flowers to her. "Welcome back, troublesome woman."

She slid her phone in her pocket to accept his gift. "What are these for?"

"You always complain about how there's no real vegetation in Suna. Thought you might appreciate some while you're here instead," he shrugged nonchalantly.

She smiled to herself, seeing right through his casual façade. "They're beautiful."

"Well, let's get you to your hotel so you can put them in water."

"Right."

She walked around so that they were both on the other side of the railing. He instinctively reached for her suitcase with one hand, then with the other, he took hers in his own. She blushed at such an outspoken gesture, yet she didn't let go. Something about it felt natural; complete.

"Ready to go?" he said softly.

"Mm."

* * *

The receptionist eyed the flowers in Temari's hand and smiled knowingly at the two of them as Shikamaru handed over the necessary documents.

"How would you lovebirds like a complimentary upgrade to the Honeymoon Suite?" she offered.

Shikamaru panicked. "Uh, the booking's just for-"

Temari promptly elbowed him in the ribs. "That's so kind of you, thank you."

The woman entered some details into the system. Shikamaru shot Temari a confused look.

"Just go with it," Temari hissed under her breath.

"Alright, you're all checked in. Have a wonderful stay!" She handed them a key card.

* * *

" _How_ did we get away with that?!" Shikamaru asked as they wandered into what felt like a private apartment on the fifty-first floor of a skyscraper.

"I think she just chose to turn a blind eye to it, for tonight at least," Temari replied, putting the flowers in the bathroom. "After all, we've only got one room key, and on this confirmation print-out it says it's for one." She went to stand by the floor-to-ceiling windows, admiring the spectacular view. "I'm not complaining," she breathed.

She saw Shikamaru walk up behind her in the reflection. "Two weeks in this mansion. I spoil you, don't I?" he chuckled.

"Tch," she snorted. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Wasn't planning on it."

She turned to him and sighed. "Well, it's getting late. I'm just ready to crash for the night."

"Of course, you must be knackered." He grinned. "So I assume you're gonna shower first?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, don't get ahead of yourself. So you got off your lazy ass to pick me up from the airport with flowers in hand. It's about time."

"Ouch," he laughed. "However shall I heal my wounded ego?"

She edged towards him, forcing him towards the door. "You'll find a way," she smirked.

"You're really gonna enjoy this upgrade all by yourself?"

"Yup."

"You're cruel."

"So I've been told."

They stood face-to-face by the door, eyes locked onto one another, each wondering who was going to win this game. Temari opened the door, ushering him out into the corridor.

He pulled a sarcastically heartbroken face and she flashed him a scary but beautiful smile.

"I guess I'll give you _something_ for your troubles." Without warning, she hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was their first real 'moment', their first spark, a fire where they'd always felt the heat, but never fanned the flames. Until now. His hands found her waist, and she could feel his heartbeat race against her chest with excitement and anticipation and desire. Eventually she peeled herself away from him.

"Goodnight, Nara," she smirked, closing the door on her breathless and blushing companion. She leaned against the wood, closing her eyes and letting the last few seconds sink in.

Little did she know, the same was happening on the other side.


End file.
